Judy Robinson
is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Pop type idol using yellow theme color and Glitter Pop as her primary brand. Judy has light skin and chest-length blonde hair worn up in two buns held by yellow ribbon that resemble drills. Her eyes are blue, and she wears yellow earrings with a diamond at the bottom. Judy is the shortest of all idols, but in Life is Like Flowers she grows to be almost as tall as Haruno. For spring/summer, she wears a pale yellow collared top with a short yellow tie and a yellow suspender dress with buttons at the middle of the torso and pleat skirt. Her shoes are light yellow Mary Jane shoes paired with white frilly socks. During fall/winter, she swaps this out with a pale yellow hoodie jacket that has a darker colored star on the corner of the chest, a yellow pleated skirt, pale yellow stockings, and yellow winter boots with two small red spheres on the foot. Judy is a stereotypical Pop idol; cheerful and energetic. She can be mistaken as a kindergartner due to her height. Judy loves eating, which becomes a problem because she gets fat easily (as shown in much of the episodes). Judy tries to scare people, and later she performs on stage but nobody seems to be impressed so the Kanimals come to help her with a dance and change her outfit constantly, but then Reina comes and reveals she's a new student which ashamed her. She helps Judy and became good friends with her. Tobias Arklow: She is often found hanging out with Tobias who seems to like Judy a bit but was too shy to say it himself. He called her name and sometimes got on Judy nerves, and she might be a crybaby. Fubuki Shirayama: Her teammate. They have a steady relationship, but when Judy later revealed that she wants to play with somebody, Fubuki doesn't know it. As the series progress, their relationship developed. Shiho Fujiura: Being her teammate, Shiho and Judy are friends since Shiho frequently hangs around Judy's house. Mayuri Kaido: Judy admires Mayuri, even also addressing her as Mayu-tan (まゆたん). Mayuri values Judy for her magic skills. Mayuri also has high hopes for her. Haruno Aida: One of Haruno's fellow classmates. Judy shows her big admiration to Haruno. She is the one who gave Haruno the nickname "Haruno-tan". *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Specialty: Unicycle *Hobbies: Playing with friends and crafting *Kanimal Partner: A rabbit named Starlight *People's first impression of her is outgoing. *In her report card, it is written "you are already positive, but be quick when doing tests". *The first thing she does in morning is touching her favorite stuffed teddy bear. *She resembles Lucy Haywood from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in both appearance and personality. *Good at crafting but bad at sports, especially volleyball. *Judy is the only Little Fairies to have no job outside student and idol. *Judy loves to play with her teammates. *She has weakness for raw foods. *Can play the xylophone and maracas. *Her nicknames are "Ju-chan", "Robin", and "Jooty". *One bad thing about Judy: she cannot forgive someone if they say bad things about her family. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Pop Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Anglo-Saxon